More than Just the Planet
by wneleh
Summary: Set right after the Enterprise escapes, it's time for Kirk to get off the bridge. But he has one more surprise in store, because it's been that kind of a day.


Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever to these characters. But they kind of own me.

Note: I started my first _Star Trek_ fic almost 30 years ago. This is not that story. Actually, this is mostly me trying to get character voices; I'll go for plot next.

More than Just the Planet

by Helen W.

_Right after the Enterprise escapes the black hole..._

"Okay, people, let's get back to Vulcan space, see who we can help." Jim's been awake for a day and a half at least - been beat up more times than he can count, been spaced, frozen, chased by God-knows-what, experienced a MIND MELD, lost one planet but help save another, and he wants to keep going, because stopping and thinking's going to be a bitch.

"Aye, give us 20 years and I'll have us there," comes Scotty's (Monty's? Let's go with Scotty) voice over the com.

"What?"

"Didn't you notice what we just did to the poor warp cores? Didn't you order it? We're not going anywhere fast until we get replacements. And battered as she is, I think the best we can hope for is spacedock for the _Enterprise_ for a spell."

"Well… all righty then." Jim cuts the connection and - yeah, he just said 'righty' in front of Bones and flippin' Spock and everybody.

He turns to Spock and shrugs. "Looks like we can't do anything else right now," he says, and Spock nods.

"I trust that all available resources are converging on the system as we speak," Spock says. "I - do not believe they will find many more survivors."

Little specs of life, floating in tin cans like the one Spock had him thrown into. At least Spock aimed him at a planetoid.

Jim shudders. Of all the shit that's happened today, that might stay with him the longest, because he was so helpless in that thing. A crazy thing to think, when a planet's been destroyed. But he can't comprehend what happened to Vulcan; can't believe the place he and Sulu almost broke their necks falling to just isn't there anymore.

"Jim, I think it's time for everyone here to get off the bridge," says Bones, and Jim realizes he's been waiting for the guy to say something like that.

Not that he needs to sleep - sleep's still the thing he'd like _least_ to do - but Bones is crazy in love with that hypo, and Jim really doesn't trust him not to knock them all out in situ, if that's what the situ-ation calls for.

Jim really hopes he didn't just say that out loud. Maybe he should get off the bridge.

"Okay, let's get out of here," he says, but Bones shakes his head.

"I have to make a private call, and I think -" he looks toward Uhura, who shakes her head. "Yeah, off-ship is still messed up from the damage we took, so I have to make it from here."

Bones has lowered his voice toward the end, going from talking to everyone to just him and Uhura, who's moved closer.

"I just finished speaking with my mother," she says. "She's fine, of course. But it's one thing to know nobody on Earth was hurt, and another to hear their voices." She does her little half-shrug. "You might as well go next, Leonard."

"Thanks, Nyota, I'm glad she's fine," says Bones. "Um, a little privacy?"

There's not a lot Bones keeps from him, but Jim steps back, along with Uhura. But he asks, "Who's he calling?" since 'Nyota' is now everyone's new best friend.

"His ex-wife and their little girl," says Uhura, and Jim finds himself sitting down before he knows he's done it.

Little girl? As in, daughter?

"Perhaps I shouldn't have…" Uhura says, but then shrugs. "You're in command, sir. Please don't ask me things I shouldn't tell you."

A good point, Jim realizes. But… Daughter???

Bones is done quickly, and quirks an eyebrow at him. "So much for confidentiality."

"Um… how is…"

"Joanna. Joanna is my daughter. Jocelyn says they're both fine, extends her thanks to one and all, which is the most civil thing she's said to me in years."

"You should have told me. Bones, you should have!"

"I told you she got the planet."

"But this is…"

"Yeah, more than just the planet." Bones laughs, and Jim has no idea what at.

"I was close to spilling my literal guts the day we met, Jim. Didn't want to spill my figurative ones too."

"And since then?"

"I know you have your own baggage about families."

"I don't have baggage!" Jim realizes he's not being a quiet as he perhaps should be, so he says in a whisper, "What makes you think I have baggage?"

McCoy grabs his arm and Jim lets himself be pulled up. "Want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

"No! Damn it, Bones…"

He squirms free once they're in the lift. "What makes you think…"

"Let's forget metaphorical baggage for a minute and concentrate on the physical. I bet you have nothing on board to sleep in. Let's put you in something of mine."

"But what…"

"See, I knew you'd wig out."

"Bones…"

* * * THE END * * *

All feedback is, as usual, appreciated, here or to helenw at murphnet dot org.


End file.
